Yo Tenía Diez Perritos
by DaNnA LoVeGoOd
Summary: Luna Lovegood va injustamente a Azkaban y jura vengarse de las personas que la traicionaron. Años despues, escapa, y se junta con el Señor Tenebroso para comenzar su tenebrosa venganza.Una simple cancion de la infancia ayudará a crear su temible plan.
1. Felíz cumpleaños, Luna

Todo habia comenzado en un día increíblemente nublado, que amenazaba con terminar en tormenta. Ella se hallaba sentada en el jardín de la casa del Ministro de Magia, esperando que su novio llegara. Tenía un poco de frio, pero no le importó, ya que el ministro o su futuro suegro, estaba conversando con la odiosa de Lestrange. Ella no soportaba ver a Bellatrix ni en pintura, ya que ella estaba a punto de convertirse en su madrastra.

No tenia la menor idea de lo que ella hacia ahí, de seguro era para tratar de convencer al ministro con alguna de sus tonterías.

Ella seguía esperando a su novio, Mark Robalino, ya que según el, tenia algo muy importante que decirle. Ya lo suponia, ya que tenia el famoso sexto sentido de una mujer, además, eso se le habia escapado a su futuro suegro.

Habia comenzado a llover, así que no tuvo otro remedio que entrar. Cuando entro, escucho varias cosas romperse y luego unos gritos en la sala. Fue ha averiguar lo que sucedía, teniendo la varita lista apara defenderse en cualquier momento.

De repente, en toda la casa, reinaba un gran silencio, que le dio miedo, ya que generalmente, esos silencios no eran para nada buenos. Ya no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo ruido. Ya habia llegado a la sala, cuando vio que no habia nadie ahí, así que decidió recorrer la casa.

No habia nada en la cocina, ni en el comedor, tampoco en el despacho del Ministro. Subió las gradas para llegar al segundo piso, cuando una voz dijo: "Mata". No se podía controlar, ya que alguien le habia lanzado un Imperius.

Todos sus movimientos la llevaron a una habitación, a la habitación de su novio. El estaba inconciente, y su padre estaba al lado de el, tratando de que se despertara, pero por lo visto no lo lograba. El la vio, y le dijo que lo ayudara, ya que el habia caido de las escaleras y se habia golpeado seriamente la cabeza.

Ella no le habia respondido nada al padre de Mark, solo habia dicho un sencillo Avada Kedavra. Una luz verde iluminó toda la habitación, pero de ahí ya no supo mas, ya que se habia desmayado de inmediato.

Habia despertado, en un rincón de una celda de lo que parecía ser Azkaban. Se levanto bruscamente, gritando, en busca de una explicación para estar encerrada ahí, pero no la obtuvo.

Luego de unas horas, vino un señor, que al principio no podía ver bien, pero luego lo reconoció, era su padre.

- Papá! -grito ella, con felicidad, su padre venia a salvarla- no se que hago aquí…

- Lo sabes -le cortó su padre, con una voz que mostraba decepción- tu mataste al hijo del ministro. ¡Luna! ¿Como pudiste hacer eso?

- Yo no lo maté, el era mi amor, mi novio, mi futuro esposo…

- Pero ya no lo es, porque lo mataste -dijo tranquilamente Xeno- ahora estarás en Azkaban por el resto de tus días…

- Y porque no me crees -le reclamó Luna, gritándole- ¿PORQUE?

- Porque hay testigos, y hay pruebas que están en tu contra, además, tus antiguos amigos han dicho que tú en realidad no amabas a Mark, y que amabas a otro, a Harry Potter

- Papá! Tú me conoces, sabes que Harry es cosa del pasado…

- Pero aun así, tu eres la culpable. Bella te vio lanzar la maldición. El propio ministro te vio cuando lo hiciste, y no te importó estar frente a el. No sabes como me decepcionas, Luna

- Tú me decepcionas a mi -le dijo ella, mientras las lagrimas se le escapaban- eres capaz de creer en una mortífaga que en tú propia hija…Lárgate! Ya no te quiero volver a ver, ni llamarte otra vez padre, ADIOS! -le grito, señalándolo con el dedo del medio, mientras señalaba el pasillo por el cual, el habia llegado-

- Yo soy el que ya no tiene más una hija

No paraba de llorar, ella era inocente, pero no tenia pruebas, ni testigos que pudieran estar a favor de ella. Solo habían dos personas que la habían visto: el Ministro y su futura ex madrastra, Bellatrix.

Dos días despues, fue condenada a pasar a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Cuando habían dicho su sentencia, miró a todo el mundo, y vio a sus antiguos amigos, que no habían hecho nada por ella, por lo tanto ahora ellos son sus enemigos, y tenia que darles su merecido por aquella imperdonable traición, aunque sabía que jamas lo lograría, por su sentencia.

Los años pasaron, Luna ya habia perdido la cuenta de los años que habían pasado. Como no tenia nada que hacer, comenzó a tararear una canción de la infancia, que según ella, le serviría para vengarse de todas esa personas. seguía sentada en un rincon de su celda, no prestaba la mas mínima atención de lo que sucedia con los otros presos, ya que ellos le gritaban en su cara que era una loca, por canturrear esa cancion, que para muchos de ellos, era infantil, pero para ella, una temible arma. Seguía cantando esa canción para si misma, cuando una visita inesperada, la sorprendió.

Era un muchacho, que estaba cubierto por una capa negra. Tenía una sonrisa especial. Ella no sabia de quien se trataba, cuando ese chico dijo

- Feliz cumpleaños, Luna

- ¿Que? ¿Mi cumpleaños? ¿Quién eres?

- Soy la persona que necesitas

- ¿Yo? ¿Necesitar a alguien? ¿Para que me traicione de nuevo, como lo hicieron todos?

- Yo no te voy a traicionar, te quiero ayudar, mejor dicho te conviene mi ayuda

- Primero, ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Draco Malfoy


	2. La Marca Del Escape

- ¿Draco? -pregunto Luna, cada vez más sorprendida por esa visita- ¿Draco Malfoy?

- Si -fue lo único que el respondió-

- Y como puedo saber que puedo confiar en ti, Malfoy?

- Esa pregunta, tiene una respuesta sencilla, querida Luna

El se subió la manga de su brazo izquierdo, dejando ver su marca tenebrosa. Ella lo miro incrédula. Sabía que eso solo significaba una cosa

- Eso significa que…

- Que el señor Oscuro quiere ayudarte. El te puede servir de mucha ayuda para efectuar tu venganza

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Ya sabes que el Señor Oscuro lo sabe todo. El sabe que tú eres una excelente luchadora, y quiere verte entre sus fieles seguidores

- Y si acepto -dijo ella, pensativa- ¿Qué gano?

- Todo lo que tú quieras.

- ¿Todo? -pregunto la rubia-

- Todo -respondio Draco-

- ¿Y que tengo que hacer?

- Primero, debes tener en ti la marca tenebrosa, y luego, el Señor Oscuro te dejará en libertad

- Muy bien -dijo Luna, tranquilamente, mientras le mostraba su brazo izquierdo- hazlo ahora. La decisión está tomada

- Como quieras -dijo el, mientras sacaba la varita- esto va a ser doloroso, trata de no gritar, los dementores no se deben enterar de esto

- Soy fuerte, lo voy a soportar

Draco hizo un amplio y complicado movimiento de varita. No pronuncio las palabras, ya que de seguro, ese hechizo era no verbal.

Sintió un ardor en todo su antebrazo, que comenzaba desde la muñeca y terminaba cerca del codo. Ella cerro los ojos, tratando de no aparentar el dolor que sentía. Su piel parecía arder en brazas, y sentía que su brazo, se convertía en carbón. Tan solo pensar en eso, le dio más dolor, pero no gritó ni dio muestra de algún dolor aparente.

Despues de unos segundos, el dolor iba pasando. Abrió despacio los ojos, para ver si todo ya habia pasado. Por lo visto, todo habia acabado. Malfoy la miraba, esperando alguna reacción de dolor, que claramente, no la obtuvo.

- ¿Eso fue todo? -pregunto impaciente Luna. En realidad, ella habia esperado mucho mas, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviada de que no haya mas dolor-

- No te preocupes -repuso sarcásticamente Draco- Ya pasó todo. Por lo visto, no sufriste daño alguno

- La verdad, esperaba mucho más que un cosquilleo -mintió ella, mientras se sobaba inconcientemente su brazo- y, ¿Cuándo obtengo mi libertad?

- Cuando Nuestro -acentuó mucho esa palabra- Señor lo crea conveniente

- ¿Qué? Me dijiste que obtendría todo lo que quisiera

- Recuerda que el sabe lo que hace. Yo me sigo preguntando para que quiera tener a una Lunática como tú entre sus seguidores

- Es que el sabe lo que le conviene -susurro fríamente la ojigris, que habia perdido toda la inocencia de su mirada, que ahora se mostraba fría y calculadora- El sabe que seré su mas fiel vasalla

- Ojala que cumplas lo que dices en este momento, Lovegood

- Tú serás mi esclavo, porque mi Señor verá que soy su mejor aliada y me va a dar más honores que nadie

- En tus sueños…

- Pues los sueños se cumplen, Malfoy

- Si te atreves a ocupar mi lugar -la amenazó Draco, mientras cogía la quijada de Luna- te juro que te vas a acordar de mi

- Tú serás el que se va a acordar de mi -dijo ella, mientras se soltaba de Draco-todos los días de tu perra vida, Malfoy

El rubio le dirigió una miraba que expresaba el odio que tenia. Se notaba que el no queria estar ahí, ya que no se consideraba un mensajero para ir a buscar a los futuros seguidores de su Amo. Ya se marchaba, cuando Luna le gritó, detrás de los barrotes de su celda

-¿QUE DIA ES HOY?

- Seis de febrero, cumples 24 años de edad, y llevas encerrada aquí casi seis años completos. Se me olvidaba. Tu madrastra, Bellatrix, te mandó un pastel, pero lo confiscaron, ya que contenía un veneno muy potente.

Le dirigió una última mirada, en la que se podía notar una burla ante ese regalo de cumpleaños. Ella dio un ligero gruñido, y se fue de nuevo a su rincón, para seguir tarareando su canción.

- Yo tenía diez perritos, yo tenía diez perritos, uno se murió en la -miró hacia su alrededor-... ¿Qué me miran? -exigió saber- ¿Que?

- ¿Por qué demonios sigues cantando esa estúpida canción? -gruño un reo, que estaba frente a su celda- ya nos tienes a todos hasta la coronilla con esa canción de los perritos

- Ese es mí problema -respondió ella, mientras comenzaba a cantar la continuación- de los nueve que quedaban, de los nueve que quedaban, uno…

- Si tan solo tuviera una varita, -la amenazó otro- y aprenderías a callarte

- Ustedes no me pueden hacer nada -dijo sin pesar- no saben con quien se meten

- No lo sabemos, ni nos importa en lo mas mínimo

- De los ocho que quedaban-continuó, como si nadie la hubiera molestado- de los ocho que quedaban, uno…

Se quedó callada, ya que, de nuevo la tristeza la invadía. Los dementores hacían su ronda por el pasillo de su celda, abriendo la celda para dejarles la comida. No se apresuro a coger la comida, ya que no tenía ganas de comer.

Lo único que tenia era sed. Se paró con mucha tranquilidad, y se fue a coger un vaso de agua que había en la bandeja de comida. Cuando cogió el vaso, vio que una hojita pequeña, cayó en su regazo. Era una nota, que decía lo siguiente:

Lovegood, preparada, en tres noches, vas a escapar junto a otros presos. Su visitante la esperará

Arrugó la hoja, y la guardo debajo de su colchón. El señor Oscuro habia cumplido. Ahora a ella le tocaba ser una de sus vasallas. Tendría que matar y torturar a muchas personas, pero no le importó. Ella ya habia sufrido mucho estar casi seis años en esa horrenda prisión, y haría pagar a todas aquellas personas que no creyeron en ella.

Esa noche, soñó con una de las personas que más habia querido, pero que ahora, era su primer objetivo, el primero de sus diez perritos.

Los días habían pasado como siempre, lentos y lúgubres, cosa que le daba lo mismo. Muy pronto llegaba la noche. No tenía nada que preparar, ya que no tenia nada de nada.

Una explosión le aviso que su salvación había llegado. Hubo otra explosión, que hizo que todas las puertas se habrán al mismo tiempo. Los dementores estaban fuera de control, y trataban de "controlar" a los presos, lo que significaba que más de uno, estaba en el suelo, siendo besado por los dementores.

Luna se quedó calmadamente en la entrada de su celda. Sabía que tenía que esperar por su visitante, que no demoró en hacer su presencia.

El visitante estaba con una capa negra, como la última vez. Tenia la cara tapada por la mascara de mortífago. Le lanzó una mirada fugaz, se dirigió hacia ella. Le tomo de la mano bruscamente, y puso en ella, una varita. Y los dos se desaparecieron.

Sintió un frio aire, un aire que sabia a la libertad que tanto habia añorado. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio que se hallaba en una mansión, en la mansión Malfoy.

Alguien le jalaba su suéter de rea, y vio que Draco la encaminaba hacia adentro. Unas luces la deslumbraron por un momento. No habia nadie en el salón, ya que por lo visto, debían estar durmiendo o haciendo algo que comúnmente los Mortífagos debían hacer.

Bellatrix llego por una puerta que estaba detrás de ella. La miró con burla y sorna

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí -dijo Bella, mientras miraba a todos, excepto a ella, a Luna- a mi querida ex hijastra, ¿sabes que Xeno ya no te quiere?

- No me importa -respondió la aludida- tu no eres nada para mi, peor el.

- La pequeña Luna esta celosa -dijo Lestrange, que reía frenéticamente- no soportas que yo me haya quedado con tu padre!

- Siempre supe que alguna de las locuras de Xeno terminaría así, en una gran estupidez

- Que me quieres…

- Bella, cállate.-intervino Lucius- Nuestro señor nos espera, espera a su nueva vasalla.

- Pero no puedo irme así -criticó la rubia, mientras se miraba- estoy con la ropa de la cárcel. No puedo dejar que mi señor me vea en estas fachas

- Lunática tiene razón -dijo Draco, mientras Luna le lanzaba una mirada bien merecida de odio- debe ponerse otra ropa, la ropa digna de ser una mortífaga

- Bella -Lucius se dirigía hacia ella- dale algo de tu ropa, la necesita

- ¿Yo? ¿Darle algo de mi ropa? ¡Eso jamás!

Minutos despues, Luna entraba al Gran Salón, de la mansión de los Malfoy, en donde se llevaba a cabo, la reunión de los Mortífagos.

Llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto, con un escote un poco pronunciado. Se habia maquillado, con mucho rimel y un labial en tono vino, que la hacia ver casi tan mala, como su madrastra. Luna era la única nueva mortífaga, ya que el resto de los nuevos, habían sido encarcelados de nuevo, por lo que su libertad les duró poco tiempo.

- Te hemos estado esperando, -dijo con impaciencia una serpenteante voz- Lovegood


End file.
